


Can't Live If Living Is Without You

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex, Songfic, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live If Living Is Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Quiet... that's what he wanted, he shouldn't be here but he would probably run into someone at the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't want that right now Sirius Black wanted to be alone and this "club" as Muggles called it was the answer. No one from his social circle would dare come here, it was too loud too much light, it's not what his friends would do, especially a specific werewolf. Sirius was safe from everything except from himself, he was lost to his memories, those after his time at Hogwarts when a specific person and him fell in love, those passionate nights still haunted him. Lights changed pulling Sirius from his past. The bright rainbow lights spiraled around changing from those bright rainbows to a soft blue. Sirius watched as couples started to stop bouncing around dancing and slowly starting to sway together to a new song, slow dancing. Now on center stage a young woman sat on a stool, the blue light seeming to be focused on her. 

"Tonight's song if for a special friend of mine," the girl whispered softly into the microphone. "He wrote it from a lost love he hopes to reclaim." 

The music started to carry on around the room, the lovers on the dance floor seeming to press closer together. The music is full of love yes, Sirius could point that out but there was also a very sad hint to it, this was to bring lost lovers together. Finally the young singer brought the microphone back up to her lips. Sirius shifted a bit in his seat, he so wished he had that certain werewolf with him right now. How he would love to just pull him into his arms and sway with the music with his lover. 

_"The dawning of a new day/ just after you went away/ and now I'm left on my own."_

She had a pretty voice, thought Sirius, but not as beautiful as his werewolf's voice. Closing his eyes Sirius just let the memories win this round. His mind filling up with those loving and painful memories.

After the grand graduation party that James' family threw for all the Marauders, how everyone was getting ready to leave and Sirius had yet to find Moony. Walking around upstairs he found his partner in so many crimes lying on James' bed sniffling, he'd been crying. "Moony?" he asked. The sniffling stopped for a moment before he got a reply. "Go away Sirius..." the young werewolf snapped. Blinking a bit Sirius placed a gentle hand on Remus' shoulders. He didn't like knowing his friend was distraught about something, but also his love for his friend is what kept him here. "I won't go away Remus," Sirius whispered softly. "Yes you will!" the younger man said. "You'll go off meet some beautiful woman, go off and marry her than you two will have children." Burying his face back into the pillow the werewolf continued to cry. Sliding onto the bed beside his best friend, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him closer. "No Moony, I can honestly say I'll never leave you for a woman," he whispered out softly. "Oh?" Remus looked up at him. "I don't love women," Sirius said. Taking a deep breath the Marauder tugged Remus' face to look him in the eyes; "I love you Moony." Just saying those four small words was worth it to have his heart ripped apart, to see Remus' eyes go wide and his arms to wrap around him. "Padfoot... I love you too."

Jerking his head back, Sirius look around the crowded room again, the girl was still on the stage singing. Her voice still clear. 

_"Living with out you is hard/ this isn't what I want./ I just want to be in that can come. / No worry about the future, /just hold me close in your arms. /'Cause I've come to a conclusion, /to stop all this confusion. /Away from all the harms on. / Deep in my hearts it's there. /I can't live... if living is without you."_

Looking around the room Sirius thought he felt someone watching him, but no one was looking in his direction. Still seeing no one he slowly starts to relax again. Once again another memory started to edge it's way into his brain.

Lips slowly trailed their way over Remus' shoulder pulling him from his quiet slumber. Rolling over onto his side looking into the chest of his lover. 

"You're awake early," he whispered out. Pulling Remus closer to him Sirius kissed his forehead. 

"Hard to sleep when you're in bed with someone who makes you hot," Sirius replied. 

Lowering his head Sirius started to kiss a path down Remus' neck. Smiling a bit Remus tilted his head back, sighing happily. 

"I just had to wake you up," Sirius finished. 

Moving slightly Sirius pushed Remus back onto his back, pressing him into their mattress. Pressing his lips to his in a passion filled kiss, making Remus squirm a bit underneath Sirius. Pulling him closer to himself, Remus trailed his hands over Sirius' back. 

"Mmmmm... Moony, Moony, Moony," Sirius purred out. 

Pressing his lips to Remus' taunt skin across his chest, lapping at the sweet taste of his love's dream sated skin. His hands dancing over his body bringing Remus immense pleasure. Shifting a bit Sirius pulled Remus' boxers off his hips, throwing them off the bed. Leaning down more Sirius continued to kiss a path down his chest, making his way down Remus' body. 

"Paddy," Remus sighed out softly. 

Arching underneath his wonderful mouth, Moony closed his eyes to the sensation. Moving his mouth over his stomach Sirius gave Remus a playful bite, moaning deep in his throat, he moves against Sirius' finding himself getting more aroused. Sirius gazed up at his love from where he was, watching his Remus. The younger of the two looked very devilish with his brown hair tangled up among the pillows, his eyes semi closed in a passionate way. Smiling Sirius allowed his hand to go lower yet on his love, carefully running his finger over Remus' hard cock. Moaning louder than before Moony arched his hips into Sirius' hand. Moving his hand a bit Sirius squeezed him softly, taking his hand up and down over Remus' hard member. Leaning his head down Sirius ran his tongue over the tip of it, licking away the clear drops of precum. Shivering Remus lets out another moan obviously enjoying what his lover is doing to him. Smiling even more Sirius slips him into his mouth sucking on him, wringing another moan from deep in Remus' throat. "Oh god Sirius," he whispered out harshly, "don't stop!" Moving his hands through his lover's raven colored hair Remus pulled Sirius closer to him. Sucking a bit harder, Sirius moved his hands to Remus' sacs squeezing them softly. Gasping Remus bites his lip hard for a moment, his cock throbbing against Sirius' tongue. Working hard on making his love moan louder with each new sound, feeling Remus approach the breaking point he pulls his mouth back off him. 

"No, don't stop!" Remus cried out. "Don't you dare stop Sirius!" 

Smiling the other wizard murmured a spell and moving up his body, Sirius gave Remus a hard kiss pushing his tongue into Remus' mouth. Gently he worked his finger into his ass, listening to Remus moan as her move it around. Adding a second finger her starts to thrust them gently in and out, curling his other hand around Remus' cock stroking him. After he was sure his mate was ready, Sirius pulled his fingers out and carefully put his own cock into him. Moaning deeply Remus pushing up against Sirius, kissing him hard on the mouth as Sirius started to thrust into him. With Remus already aroused as he was it didn't take him long before he came, his own cum hitting Sirius' and his chests. Smiling Sirius leaned down and licked some of Remus' cum off him. "Good breakfast Moony," he whispered out teasingly.

Pulling back from that memory quickly, Sirius looked around the club again. The young singer on the stage slowly was finishing her song. 

_"Oh no... I can't live... if living is without you..."_

The crowd around her gave a round of applause as she gives the crowd a soft smile, before stepping off the stage. Automatically people from the dance floor crowded her around, Sirius watched since this was happening close to his table. Many people were congratulating her but she just shakes it all off. 

"The song wasn't for me a friend wrote it for his lover, who has been rumored to be coming here lately," she whispered out softly. 

Pushing her way from the crowd she made her way to the bar, a few people still following behind her. Shaking his head some Sirius takes a long drink from his beer, looking around the room once again. The same pain in his heart reminded him how much he misses Remus. Sighing the Animagus leaned back in his chair and slowly pushed away from his table. Stopping Sirius looked around the room again, this time certain someone is watching him now. Carefully he spot a somewhat familiar shadow leaving the club, quickly he left after the person. 

"Remus, wait!" Sirius called out. 

Reaching out he grabbed the other Marauder, pulling Remus closer to him. 

"Let me go Sirius," Remus snapped. "It obvious you don't want to be with me anymore, so forget about it." 

Eyes widening a bit, Sirius slowly shakes his head, pulling the werewolf closer to him. 

"Leave you Moony... never, you're a part of me," Sirius whispered out. 

Softly he pressed a kiss to the other man's temple. 

"I haven't seen you since Harry's graduation," Remus said. 

"I had to do some thinking Remus, I didn't want to impose on you while I thought them out," Sirius replied, tipping Remus' head back slightly the Animagus looked his love's in the eyes. 

"If you didn't impose on me three summers ago Paddy you wouldn't impose on me now," Remus replied. 

Looking at the other man his eyes soften softly. 

"When you didn't come home after the trial, I thought that you just got over me. That you didn't need me in your life." 

Shaking his head Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, and stroked his hair softly. 

"God no Remus, I'll always need you in my life. I didn't come home cause I had to give us some time..." He places a finger over Remus' lips, "don't interrupt me Moony," he whispered. "I wanted you to be sure that you knew what we were doing. We were much younger before any of this happened, before Peter betrayed all of us, made us betray each other. We were brought back together by sheer luck, and this time I don't want to loose you because of what may come in the future." 

Pausing he looked down at the other man's eyes, waiting. 

"Sirius, I've known from day one what I wanted in my future. Like wolves, werewolves mate for life, there is no turning back for me Sirius. Without you I am destined to be alone because I can't have no one else," Remus said softly. "But I don't want anyone else, I'm still in love with you Sirius Black and I'll always be in love with you," the werewolf added. 

Smiling Sirius pulled Remus closer to him, pressing his lips to the other man's. With a blink the other man slowly kissed his lover back, sliding his arms around Sirius' broad shoulders and holding him as tight as Sirius is him. 

"Looks like we're stuck with each other," Sirius whispered out. Nodding Remus looked into Sirius' eyes. 

"Stuck together like glue," he pointed out. 

"I know," Sirius smirked, "we're going to get on each others nerves Moony." 

"Oh I know Padfoot, I'm looking forward to it. I'm defiantly looking forward to it..."


End file.
